My Job
by LoveBooks14
Summary: Why did Blackthorne really come to Gallagher? Why did they come to Gallagher? What was the purpose of that for them if they are just a school for assassins? One-shot in Zachs POV.


**I have wanted to write this for so long, so I thought why not? This is a one shot about why Blackthorne really came to Gallagher. Zachs POV. I like writing his POV because no one knows what goes on in his brain, except Ally Carter. His mind is like a landfill full of mysteries and inappropriate thoughts! **

**I do not own the Gallagher Academy, Blackthorne, Zach or Cammie. Ally Carter owns all! **

**Hope you enjoy and please give me some feed back! **

**3**

* * *

"So, there I was just sitting on the beach. When these two smokin' hot models and-," Grant was cut off by Dr. Steve. I never thought I would say this but I was so thankful for one of his ' ecellent' annocement that was about to take place. I have heard this story, that was in fact untrue, approxamentally 12 times today. Let me just save you the horror of listening. By the end of the story Grant is in Bora-Bora, behind a strip club in an alley. His underwear around his head, while, not one but two, swedish models sit on his lap getting higher than a kite. And here's the kicker, its was a mission for the MI6. Only Jonas and I know the real summer break that Grant had. That included him in Doncaster, about 295 miles from London, on his grandmothers farm. Where he woke up at 4 every morning to tend to the farm. Yes, very glamourous.

"Student! We have quite the excellant oporunaty coming up for the these following Students. These student will meet in the tombs in 10 minutes. The students are Grant Newman, Doug Bennings, Winston Mathers, Zachary Goode, Matt Garrett, Luke Pods, Aaron Mayer,and Austin Ford." and with that he left the dining hall. The hall exploded with chatter. Many were talking about what they thought we would be doing, some even placeing bets. You would think we were the Gallagher Academy. Yes, I know about that. Shocking right? Joe told me a few weeks ago, so yes, I also know what we will be doing in Cove Ops. And the rest of the semester. Because Im that Goode.

Joe told me because I have a diffrent mission them everyone else. Everyone else's mission was to recrute for the Circle of Cavan. The Circle is a pretty big thing here at Blackthorne, they come here all the time to talk to us about becoming a part of it. They make it sound like its some amazing group that only has the public and peoples best interest in mind. I only know the real truth. So the rest of the Blackthorne boys job was to talk up the Circle and make it sound just as magical as everyone else.

At Gallagher, after you graduate, you can be anything you want. They just incourage the spy feild. At Blackthorne its the same thing. You can be anything you want. They just incourage killing, the Circle. So there job was to change Gallagher Girls. I was doing the same thing, just in a diffrent way. I was protecting.

I would be protecting Cammie Morgan, from the Circle. She was wanted by my mother, and could possiably be recruted. Heres how Joe said it will play out. each Blackthorne student will be matched to a Gallagher student. We would get there information to help us get closer to the girl. And then when they were close enough they would talk about the Circle, causally of course, nothing to obvious. I had to make sure no one talked to Cammie about it. So if that ment following her through the halls at 4 A.M then so be it. And I've seen pictures of her, that wouldnt be hard. She had light brown, almost blonde hair, much lighter than her mothers but had the same thickness and glossiness. Her and her mothers facial shape was the same, honestly the only diffrence apperence wise was her eyes. Her mothers eyes were a deep coffee bean colored while hers were a light teal.

"What do you think we are doing?" Grant asked as we walked into our room. Grant was one of those guys that all the girls wanted. He thought that was a free pass to treat them like shit. He also wasnt the brightest. He was also was one of the dumbasses who has sighed there life away with the Circle of Cavan. I am making him sound like a bad guy, arnt I? Well, he really isnt that bad. Im sure he has some good qualties, there just hard to find.

I shrugged, " I dont know," I said playing dumb. I pulled on some civillain clothes. "Man, Nick would through a bitch fit if he saw us," I said. Referring to our roommate who had left 2 weeks ago to 'support' his fathers political standing on an upcoming election. He wouldn't be back for another 5 weeks. Nick made us wear what he wanted us to wear and was obsessed with what he looked like. I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that hes is in the magazines about his latest girlfriend, id think he was gay. Grant laughed and slid on some tennis shoes.

In the tombs Mr. Schad gave us a speech, about the importance of seceding this mission and the consequence's if we did not. he slowly paced in front of the class, making eye contact with each of us as he talked. Mr. Schad is part of the Circle too, he is also liked by many of the female teachers, I really don't know why. He is quite tall and has a really weird name, I just don't see it. Maybe is the fact that I was him kill 3 women and 5 children 2 years ago or maybe because I'm straight. Then he started talking about the missison.

"Today boys, we will be tailing some of the highest trained operatives in the business. Your mission is to basically not allow them to succeed. But, let me warn you, these people are lethal. Also know as Gallagher Girls. Do not let there pretty faces fool you, they have been trained better than you in this field. Be careful," he warned.

Then he began to had out the files. Each boy would be tailing there own girl, at Gallagher they would be expected to become close to the girl. The files were kept in a cream colored folder that had a stamp. The stamp was red, in all capitals it said: CLASSIFIELD. Each Blackthorne boy was given one.

Mr. Schad was about to hand me mine, when I reached for it he pulled it back. Like an evil sibling would do to their younger sibling when they had something of theirs that the younger one wanted back greatly. I half expected him to stick his tongue out and put the file over his head, in a mocking manner. He smiled evilly, " I hope you don't mind, Goode, but Joe Solomon specially recommended this young lady for you to tail. And I could agree more," he walked away handing me the file. Her file had a red stamp saying HIGHLY CLASSIFIELD. Much louder he said, "Good luck tailing the Chameleon," he laughed all of the boys stopped.

"I thought that was a legend?"

"I swear that is my idol."

"Its real? Its a girl? What?"

"Is she hot?"

All of these questions exploded into the room. I thought:

_Nope. _

_She's everyones idol _

_Yes, dumbass. _

_Yes. _

When we got to D.C. we split up to find out girls, Grants girl, Rebecca or Duchess and Cammie are best friends. So they would be together, sure enough we found them together. Duchess twirled in the sunlight that was peaking through the heavy clouds. Cammie stood their with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes at Rebecca. Rebecca looked at us and said something to Cammie, she replied then seconds later pain flashed through her eyes and then it was gone. I had this strange feeling that I need to protect her, even though she didn't need it.

"Okay, so I see Duchess, but I don't see Chameleon. Do you see her?" Grant asked, his eyes scanning the yard.

"Yes, she's right there."

"Where?"

"There."

"Where?"

"There."

"Where?"

"Oh my god! Right there!"

"Bro- I seriously don't see her. I really don't- oh my god. Zach, there is a totally hot blonde checking-"

"Grant the blonde is chameleon," I said looking at him.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god," he looked back. "umm. Zach? Chameleons gone," he sounded worried. When I looked back I saw Rebecca, she was walking away but Cammie was gone.

"You don't see her too? Its not just me?" he asked.

"I gotta go," I said walking into the crowd trying to find Cammie. For some reason I don't think it will be the last time I try to find Cammie.

I last saw her 34 seconds ago, how in the hell do you lose someone in 34 seconds? How?

I found her standing by the lift, she was waiting for it to come to take her to her destination. I don't know really why I did what I did next. Maybe it was because I was feeling cocky. Maybe because I was just drawn to her, unlike anybody else. Maybe because I haven't had interaction with a female my age in a very long time. But, I went up to her. I did the half nod thing that all boys do, she smiled back.

When the lift came, I followed her on it. Probably for the same reasons listed above. I could see us in the reflection of the elevators walls. I was considerably taller than her, maybe a head or two. Her hair looked lighter, her eyes bluer. If at all possible. Look, I'm just going to go head and say it. She is hot, I know your not supposed to call girls hot. Your supposed to call them gorgeous or beautiful, but I go to an all boys boarding school. That rule really doesn't count for me at this time. I started to talk to her, but I didn't really listen. They were all lies anyway.

The only thing I did hear was that she was hungry or something like that. Without even thinking I offered her candy, like the teenage pedophile I am.

_Maybe later Zach, you can take her on a drive down by the river. In your van. _

She declined, probably thinking the same thing I was. When the lift doors opened, she got out and I followed. I didn't really expect her to let me follow her so far until she turned around.

And just for shits and giggles I flirted with her.

When she finally made me stop following her I walked back to the lift. I didn't see her again until I was at the slipper monument. She looked pissed, so I, of course, flirted.

"Hi, Blackthorne Boy," she said. I looked at Joe his jaw was on the floor, along with mine. Then she stole my smirk. I just looked at her, wondering if she really knew the truth. If she knew that Blackthorne really was, if she knew I was coming to Gallagher, if she knew anything more than just the name of my school.

Joe grabbed her arm and she was gone.

When I got back to the helicopter, I discovered that everyone had completed there missions excepted Aaron Mayer. He did not look to happy.

Back at Blackthorne everyone that would be going to the trip to Gallagher was called into a special room. I saw Jonas in the room and he waved, Grant and I sat as Dr. Steve began talking.

"You are in this room because you have been specially selected, because you are Blackthornes best. Every one of you will be going on a mission of the Circle of Cavan. You will be traveling to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, a spy school. There you will make friends with the young women, then you will begin to tell the girls about your bright new future with the Circle of Cavan, make them want to join. each of you will receive a file of the young women you are expected to make friends with. The file is formulated to give you the most information possible on the girl so you can become close. We will be acted as the same as them, a spy school. Do not fail us,"he smiled. "We will be at the academy all semester, please report to the dining hall after to gather your new uniforms that you will wear while at the Academy. We leave tomorrow at 3 A.M. Dismissed," he walked out.

The room sounded like the Gallagher halls, boys began to talk and make jokes and laugh. They were going nuts at the fact that they would get to see a girl tomorrow for the rest of the semester. They didn't understand that they would have to tell the girls to join an organization that kills people and was started to basically avenge the founder of their school. They were just excited that they would get to talk to a girl. Our jobs were different, and I think I got the better one.

This is the first time that I am thankful for being a Goode.


End file.
